


It was a warm evening | Mikaani Oneshot

by Jamie_Fenyx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie playing her dirtiest tricks, Confused Mikasa covered in blush, F/F, competitive mikaani, mikaani, mikaani canon universe, mikaani fighting, sparring that turns into making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Fenyx/pseuds/Jamie_Fenyx
Summary: This takes place after the unresolved fight between Mikasa and Annie in season two of the anime series, because we never got an ending for it.Enjoy!





	It was a warm evening | Mikaani Oneshot

„Hey. Ackerman“.  
It was a warm evening. Summer was ending and the night air tasted from the cool the coming fall promised. But still, the temperatures were high enough to leave one´s jacket in the dorm.  
Now, after the meal, the recruits were on their way to bed. The sun had already set and many were tired from today´s afternoon´s hand-to-hand combat training.  
Many, not all of them. Mikasa Ackerman was in fact never really tired of exercises that required not only good reflexes but also trained her stamina and patience.  
But she did not seem to be the only one.  
„Yes, Annie?“, she responded, as if they hadn´t been staring into each others eyes with a predators gaze the last time they were as close together.  
The black haired young woman had fallen behind her friends Armin and Eren who hadn´t noticed her absence, as they lived in different squad-dorms.  
Her own squad mates probably assumed that she stopped by the bathrooms.  
„I don´t want to bother you.. but do you think i´d stand a chance. Against…“.  
„…a beast like me?“, Mikasa interrupted the monotone words, facing the icy glare that followed.  
„I guess we´ll never find out. And i don´t really care“.  
She was about to turn around and walk off, when Annie grabbed her by the shoulder.  
Now having a dead pan gaze in her eyes, the soldier turned to the small blonde and asked: „What the hell do you want? The others will notice that we´re missing, and if we´re not there when Keith does the final control walk…“.  
„You seem to be more worked up about your social score than the categories that are actually being graded“. Annie sounded delighted. „As if you couldn´t make up for something like this with just one strike of those pretty muscles of yours“.  
„The hell are you saying“.  
„Too much?“.  
There was no visible change in Mikasa´s facial expression.  
„You sound like a jealous kid. Why do you want to know it so badly?“. She searched for some sort of expression in Annie´s eyes, an explanation. But there was just this cold brick wall Annie had built up around herself and never stepped out of since they first met. Tch, she thought. Is she trying to get me into trouble or some childish bullshit.  
Without waiting for an answer, she took a few steps into her dorms direction, when Annie jumped in front of her and she stopped.  
Now, she could spot something. A shine had appeared in Annie´s eyes. It was the sign that she was about to fight-she never looked like that in any other situation, even during three-dimensional maneuver gear-training. Only the full concentration on her combat style made her look so... alive. "Are you telling me, you´re giving up?". "I don´t know about you, but we won´t get a break from training, even if we´re injured. If you think fighting is some kinda petting to me...".""Are you trying to sound intimidating? Because i like it".  
The two women were still near the cafeteria building. Now that the lights were off, nobody saw them standing in the shadows.  
Or doing literally anything else. If they made no noise, nobody could think of where they were. Keith would be here in exactly ten minutes and the squads wouldn´t talk about two recruits getting to the dorm late at the same time. They would probably not even know that not only one but two of them went missing.  
Provoked by the blonde´s words, Mikasa made a quick decision.  
If she wants it so badly, she thought, she can get it. But i´m gonna regret this.  
She grabbed Annie by the shoulders and pressed her against the buildings wall, only to witness how the smaller one grabbed her arms inside and slipped out of her powerful grab easily while distracting her from the leg that hit right into Mikasa´s stomach.  
The black haired recruit gasped-maybe it wasn´t such a good idea to do hand-to-hand combat just after dinner, but it was to late to just walk away.  
Even though Annie was fast, Mikasa managed to grab her adversary by the ankle.  
As she was taller than her opponent, and had decent muscle strength, she was able to throw the blue eyed onto her back. She felt a quick flash of satisfaction, when Annie gasped in surprise, only to stand tall again a second later.  
Mikasa had to admit that she had chosen a worthy partner in crime.  
A fist came unhealthily near to her face, she dodged it by taking a fast step back, ducked under another blow and set an uppercut.  
She had underestimated Annie once more.  
The blonde quickly leaned her head back and Mikasa´s strike only brushed against her neck instead of injuring the woman.  
From the side, Annie attacked with a kick once more. With the upper side of her foot, she hit Mikasas cheek so hard that the taller soldier stumbled and hissed in surprise. She cussed silently-even though she had been watching Annie and Eren train, she had not been prepared for Annie to be this fast.  
„Are you tired?“, it came from the other one, who had noticed Mikasa´s confusion.  
„I thought you were the one to take this seriously“.  
Blood spurted out of Annie´s nose after the next blow.  
Mikasa had pretended to try another hook to her chin, while surprising her with a fist from the front instead.  
Now it was Annie to lean against the wall and catch her breath.  
„I see“, Annie muttered. „I guess if we continue like this, it´s gonna continue all night, huh?“.  
Mikasa observed the smaller girl expectingly. Personally, she wasn´t planning on giving up so soon. If they were already fighting, they would finish it.  
When she attacked once more, Annie clenched Mikasa´s upper arms into hers, threw her around with the strength of the attack and pressed her back against the wall.  
Instead of kicking into her upper body-that was now exposed to her, the cold girl leaned into the taller one-and kissed her.  
Mikasa was so surprised that she immediately let go of her opponent. She didn´t know what to do and her first thought was to push Annie away.  
Was this a trick? It... what was she thinking!  
Annie wasn´t the person to do unnecessary moves during fights. If this was a new tactic, Mikasa would gladly participate in whatever the other one had planned to confuse her with.  
As she was stronger than the other one, it was easy to grip her by the waist and make her the one in distress instead.  
A gasp escaped the blonde´s mouth when she tried to catch her breath-but Mikasa only let her dream of a break.  
They deepened the kiss, while still keeping up the fight-a small nudge there, nails scratching the other one´s neck, pushing, pressing into each other-this was less of a serious fight now than a wanna-be wrestle and the circumstances were good enough for Mikasa to make Annie give up.  
Then, Annie made a bold move that Mikasa had not expected, even after the kiss.  
She grabbed Mikasa´s maneuverer gear-belts around her shoulders and pulled them demandingly, deepened her breath, played with the leather, just to unclasp the buckle above her chest when no visible reaction followed.  
Before the attacked knew what was going on, Annie had already attempted to start unbuttoning her blouse.  
Caught by something that wasn´t surprise, but shock, Mikasa let go of her and was pushed to the ground when showing this small weak point Annie had expected to see by this provocation. After all, everything she did was calculated and planned through-in a fight, no moves of hers were unnecessary. Mikes had been right about that.  
Just when the young woman thought, Annie would use this opportunity to crush her knee into her face before the stronger one could strike, the blue eyed gave her a triumphal smirk instead. A rare sight.  
„And i won. I brought you to your knees, huh?“.  
Mikasa spit out, which was a rare sight as well.  
„Didn´t think you´d be satisfied with just this“, she growled, pale like the full moon shining above them.  
Only her cheeks were flushed in pink, while she covered her chest in shame, even though there was no naked skin to be hidden.  
Annie couldn´t overlook that.  
„You´re right. But Keith will be here any time now. Wouldn´t you like to be in bed on time?“.  
„Fuck you“.  
„How polite. Same place same time tomorrow?“. It angered Mikasa that Annie had already expected her to want a revenge. And even more, that she was right. This would not end as a poor joke.  
„Whatever you want“. She hid her face in Eren`s scarf. and put the belts back on properly.  
They walked off, not talking to each other for the rest of the night and almost the whole following day.  
After the actions of the fight had properly gotten to Mikasa, she felt embarrassed but also excited. Nobody had ever been bold enough to attack her in that way and she felt-not intimidated, but even impressed by the girl who made no difference between someone like Eren and her, who were almost incomparable when it came to this kind of combat.  
Her own way of thinking and how she awaited the next fight seemed strange to her, even though she did not try to suppress it. She even asked herself if Annie felt like that herself.  
It was just really, really interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this a lot :) The idea "sparring that turns into making out" is a tumblr fic prompt. If you´d like me to do your promt for a mikaani oneshot, you can find me under jamietherainbowwriter.tumblr.com


End file.
